


Day 3: Soulmate AU

by EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles (EnbyStiles)



Series: Meteora's AUgust 2k20 Collection [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Getting Together, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, characters being stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Bellamy can't stand to be away from his soulmate any longer. Not after thinking he'd lost her once already.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Meteora's AUgust 2k20 Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Day 3: Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Basically take the plot of the final season only with soulmates thrown in and no super advanced humans living on another plant to come and fuck things up even more than they already are. That’s the setting of the fic.

Clarke figured it out first. Back when Bellamy was being an arrogant -leader- of the 100 when they first reached the ground. He walked around shirtless more times than she can count back then. Showing off the blood-red spiral pattern that sits below his collarbone just above his heart. It’s small. Looking more like a birthmark than a soul mark. But Clarke recognized it the moment she saw it up close for the first time. Because it matches her own.

Her dad used to joke it was in the place between the heart and the head. Meaning her and her soulmate would balance each other out. She’ll never get over how right he was with that assessment.

Bellamy figured it out sometime after the mountain. After Clarke had run away from them all. Even before he was told she had left he felt it. Like someone had ripped a part from deep inside of him away and run off with it.

They’re both stubborn. 

Neither of them says a damn thing about their connection because they’re afraid of screwing it, whatever this is between them up. They don’t try to be more than friends. That seems to work for them. They have their lovers and significant others over time. They’re both happy despite missing each other deeply while apart. Until they’re not.

Until they’re on a new world and Clarke almost dies and everything just goes utterly insane.

He decides to end things with Echo. He knows there’s no way she’ll take it well. He loves and cares for her still. But he loves Clarke more. She’s his soulmate. He hopes Echo will understand. Her soulmate died when they were children. She has to know how he’s feeling right now since she knows who Clarke is to him.

And she does know and understand. But she’s still furious. Yells and hits and curses. And Bellamy lets her because it’s only fair. He spent years assuring her he wasn’t going anywhere. And in a way he isn’t. He’s always going to be here. Just not with her anymore. He feels terrible for it. But he can’t change his feelings.

He’s got a split lip from Echo punching him. It’s stopped bleeding but it still looks bad.

It’s the first thing Clarke notices when she opens the door to the house she’s moved into with Maddie on the outer edge of Sanctum. “What happened?” she asks as she takes his hand and pulls him inside. “Madi! Get the first aid kit!”

Without thinking he brings a hand up and touches the edge of the split with his thumb, making himself wince. “Bad breakup,” he admits with a sheepish look at Clarke.

“What do you mean? Echo broke up with you? Why?” Clarke asks in confusion as she forces Bellamy to sit on a wooden chair by a window.

“I broke up with her, actually.” The look of stunned confusion on Clarke’s face is enough to make Bellamy feel even more guilt. “We weren’t right for each other.”

“But you guys were together for so long,” Clarke argues weakly. Not even sure why she’s saying it. “I thought you really loved her, Bellamy.”

“I do,” he agrees before reaching out and taking one of Clarke’s hands in his own. She looks down at his, then meets his eyes again as he speaks. “But I love you more, Clarke.”

“Bellamy…”

“Just, hear me out, okay? I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead and it nearly killed me. I had to tell Madi you died and it was like we both lost a part of ourselves that day. But then we got you back. I got you back, and I don’t want to be without you ever again, Clarke. Please don’t ask me to stay away from my soulmate any longer than I already have. I don’t think I can take it.”

There are tears welling up in Clarke’s eyes as Bellamy speaks, and when he finishes she throws herself into his arms and presses her face into the crook of his neck. 

Bellamy holds her tight, afraid to let go. It’s only when Madi walks in carrying Clarke’s medical supplies that they pull away from each other. Clarke moving to stand while Bellamy stays seated at the table.

“Did something bad happen?” she asks, glancing between the two adults.

“Bellamy is going to be staying with us from now on,” Clarke tells her with a watery smile before wiping her eyes. 

“Finally!” Madi exclaims before setting the supplies on the table and throwing her arms around Bellamy’s neck in a big, unexpected hug.

Bellamy barks a laugh and wraps his arms around the girl, hugging her with a smile up at Clarke, who smiles back. All the guilt he feels for Echo is forgotten for the moment. Replaced with contentment and a sense of belonging he’s never felt with anyone else. He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
